


At Enemly Lines

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, War, can be read as canon compliant, no gory descriptions, wounded Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: The plan had gone down the drain early on. Now the Glaives have gone to ground to try to recuperate.
Relationships: Tredd Furia & Luche Lazarus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	At Enemly Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!  
> A nice little prompt from amethysttail on Tumblr. "You need sleep."  
> The injury is not further specified, but the beginning makes mention of dead bodies.

Luche peered over the crumbling wall, taking in the no man’s land with keen eyes. It was littered with the dead bodies of Glaives, poor animal experiments and shells of MTs and other magitek units. Bomb craters scarred the ground, uprooting grass and bushes. It was not a pretty picture.

Hunching back into full cover, Luche made his way along the wall, across what had once been a street and to a small hut that had somehow survived the latest assault, standing behind a crumbled warehouse.

The inside was made up of one big room submerged in constant twilight. What little light there was, came in through dirtied windows. When Luche opened the door, bright sunlight illuminated a red headed man sitting on the floor and leaning against the wooden wall.

“Put out the damned light,” the man groaned, pain lacing his voice.

Obedient, Luche closed the door. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the twilight within the hut.

“It’s gone quiet out there,” he murmured as he made his way to his companion. “We should be able to rest here for a while.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like we can do anything different.”

“Tredd.”

“What? You know I’m right. Intel was worth shit, they practically ripped us apart.”

Luche did not sigh, even though he wanted to. He hated to admit it, but Tredd was right. The Captain’s intel had been wrong on near every account. Their whole forces had been scattered along the front. Just barely Luche had managed to manouvre a wounded Tredd into this abandoned settlement.

“Shut up. You need sleep. I’ll take watch.”


End file.
